


A Dry Hole

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: How Tony was found out to be a Pet by Steve Rogers.Pup/Tony has to suffer another humiliating trip to the Vet Surgery.  The Avengers are called for an urgent mission and leave poor Pup to the not so tender mercy of the Vet.





	A Dry Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This series was just meant to be me torturing poor pet Tony without any plot or backstory, as usual it is getting away from me.

A dry hole.

The Vet admired the stubby little cocklet of the bound pet, it had healed completely with no scarring. The small exposed head red and glistening with a tiny drop of clear pre-cum, no doubt the pet had been driven to distraction by the rub of its red silk panties over the sensitive head, those same panties were now stuffed in the pet’s mouth to muffle the stupid thing’s whimpering cries.

 

“Now whilst you have Pup strapped down can you to check out his anal glands, he does not seem to be producing much natural slick, we were wondering if this could be a side-effect of the long-term use of suppressors?”

 

The cold metal speculum breeched the tight ring of muscles, invading Pup’s narrow passage. The Vet paid no heed to Pup’s distressed whimpers as he cranked open the speculum to its fullest setting, then none to gently he pressed two fingers up into the now gaping hole feeling along the sides until his fingers brushed over the glands that produced a pet’s slick.

 

“Hmm the glands are certainly small and not in keeping with an adult pet, but that is to be expected as your Pup has never allowed himself to develop his fully. I suspect that the constant use of suppressors from the moment of his presentation has stunted your pup’s transformation from pubescent pet to mature pet. 

 

In effect, now that the suppressors have cleared from his system he is just at the juvenile pet stage and it will be some months before he grows into a fully mature adult Pet, if at all. There is no telling the damage caused by all the drugs used over the last twelve years.”

Clint was pissed to say the least.

 

“Fuck! Doc is there anything that you can do to help or is it a case of just waiting to see if the stupid bitch has not completely fucked up its chance of becoming a fully developed adult pet?”

 

“Agent Barton there are a few options that as your pet’s owners you will need to consider and decide on. You can let nature take its course and see what happens over the next few months, the drawback to this is that you will not be able to make full use of your pet sexually as the glands and anal passage will not be able to cope with multiple owners making use of it continually. 

 

I could prescribe a synthetic stimulant that can be rubbed on to the anal glands to encourage them in to producing a larger amount of slick and if your pet’s anal passage is kept fully plugged when not being used, with time it would be stretched enough to be used multiple times in one day. This still does not guarantee your pet will develop, it is just a stop gap whilst waiting to see if your pet physical matures.

 

The more extreme option is that I inject your pet with a massive dose of hormones, testosterone and pheromones which will immediately stimulate his body in to bringing on either a first heat or a rut within 48 hours, which one depends on your preference for a bitch or a stud dog. Though I am assuming since you have had your pet’s penis docked that you would prefer a bitch, if so then it is just a case of ramping up the Progesterone and Oestrogen and lowering the Testosterone.

 

I must warn you that this is extremely painful for the pet as its body matures at a greatly exaggerated rate along with the rut or heat, your pet will need constant sexual stimulation during this period.”

 

The vet continued his internal examination as the Avengers discussed the options available for their pet. Pushing his fingers further up past the anal glands and prostate he felt around until his fingers brushed against a soft round indent high up in in the pet’s channel. Pressing his fingers hard against the thick membrane covering the hidden passage he grinned as the pet squealed and cried behind it’s gagged mouth. He quickly set up the ultrasound equipment, coating the skinny pet’s belly with jell before interrupting the still ongoing discussion amongst the pet’s owners.

 

“Captain Rogers, if I might interrupt I think that the results of this ultrasound may help you all to make a decision. As you know all pets are born with female reproductive organs, as male pets grow from young pets to juvenile pets the womb and reproductive organs are almost always absorbed into the body, male pets can still mature into bitches but cannot be bred. 

 

In very rare cases male pets’ female reproductive organs continue to develop, when I examined your pet I could feel the entrance to it’s breeding and birthing channel. I would urge that if Pup’s womb has continued to develop as I suspect you allow the treatment to go ahead to ensure that your pet has the optimum change of becoming a rare male breeding bitch. With the right stud dog, you will make a fortune on any pups your bitch whelps.”

 

The gathered Avengers watched as the ultrasound wand ran over their pet’s stomach, just as the vet predicted the womb and breeding/birthing channel showed clearly on the monitor’s screen.

 

Thor’s hand pressed down on Pup’s exposed stomach, fingers caressing the smooth pale skin.

 

“Captain, this is a rare gift that we have been granted, I urge that we vote to proceed immediately with any procedures necessary to ensure our pet become the breeding bitch it was clearly meant to be. On Asgard such rare creatures and their off spring are highly sought after, Odin All-father and my beloved mother Frigga would think highly of Midgard if such a gift of pure bred pups were to be bestowed on them.”

 

Bruce’s gaze was still held firmly by the image on the monitor’s screen, Hulk’s voice rumbling inside his head, “Hulk want pups to play with, Pet Tony needs fixing, make it happen puny Bruce or Hulk will not be happy!”

 

“Steve, I agree with Thor and so does the Hulk, with the right stud dog Pup could produce exceptional litters. Also, breeding Pup would clearly show our pet his new role in life and keep him busy, so he would have less time for pining about his old life as Tony Stark/Iron Man.”

Natasha and Clint both nodded in agreement.

 

This was more that Steve had ever hoped for, he had known from the moment he had first met and then caught a hint of Tony’s scent that there was something off about the annoyingly loud, opinionated and rude young man. The way he continuously moved and spoke, his total disregard for any ones’ personal space even though he often stated he disliked being touched or handed things, the need to be the centre of attention and praised for anything he did. His inability to manage time and take care of his personal needs, his long binges in the workshop and complete disregard for sleeping or following orders in battle. 

 

All these behaviour patterns had had screamed out to him, making him more suspicious with every interaction and once the Avengers had moved in to the Tower they had all noticed a commented about Tony’s often volatile and irrational behaviour, excusing it at first as just the eccentric behaviour of the billionaire genius.

 

Once he had swapped out the genius’s suppressors it was only a matter of days before small changes started to show. First, he stopped skittering away from being touched, started seeking out the company of the others, giving little whines of pleasure when Natasha had massaged his scalp whilst Steve rubbed his feet during movie night. Then the fact that he actually started sleeping, curling up in various armchairs or on the sofas, but his favourite seemed to be sleeping in the sunlight on the soft rugs in front of the large glass windows. Soon he started responding to Steve’s orders a confused look on his face when his body reacted before his mind caught up, when Steve showed him any positive attention or praised him his whole body shook with happiness. When Tony stayed in his room to sleep as he had been directed to by Steve after disobeying him and spending the night working in his lab and did not even come out when the Avengers alarm sounded Steve knew it was time to act.

 

A plan of action was worked out after meeting with Pepper and Rhodey, who had admitted that they had long suspected but were never able to find any proof. Pepper along with SI legal department took care of all the legal documentation and set the court date with a Judge that would be sympathetic towards Captain America and the Avengers request for ownership. They did not want to alert the press or the public to the change in Stark’s status until after they were awarded ownership of both the Pet and Stark Industries.

 

It had been easy to get Stark to the Court House, Pepper had informed him that unless he went before the Judge to plea guilty to all his speeding tickets he would lose his driving licence. Since everyone knew how much he loved driving his ridiculously expensive sports cars Tony for once in his life did not kick up a fuss and accompanied by all the Avengers turned up on time and stood before the Judge dressed in his expensive tailored suit, sunglasses perched on the end of his nose, check book in hand ready to pay his fines and get on with his life.  
Natasha’s hand on his arm shook him out of his memories. 

 

“Cap, you need to decide right now, Fury has just called we are needed for a mission, pick up is in five minutes and War Machine is already on route to the heli-carrier, it’s a Hydra Base in Siberia, going to take at least 48 hours.

 

There is no time to get Pup back to the Tower, the vet has offered to board him until we get back, he has secure kennels in the basement with high quality security. Happy will also be along soon to watch over Pup as well.” 

Steve was not overly enthused about leaving Pup, but they did not have any choice.

 

“Doc, are you able to start Pup’s treatment straight away, what about the sexual stimulation our pet will need to help with the changes? Yes, good, I want you to do whatever is necessary to ensure Pup becomes a full breeding bitch

 

The Vet kept his excitement hidden at the thought of getting the pet to himself for the next few days.

 

“Captain Rogers, my surgery is fully equipped with machines to provide all the sexual stimulation you pet will require to ensure the hormone treatments work. I will be able to closely monitor the physical changes and adjust treatment accordingly if needed.”

 

Steve quickly signed all the necessary paperwork, grabbing hold of Pup’s jaw he forced him to make eye contact.

 

“Pup, you are to obey the Vet and follow all his instructions, you will be punished severely if I find you have misbehaved. When we return I expect to see a fine little breeding bitch, ready and eager to show its owners how well behaved and useful it can be.

 

Doc, use whatever means at your disposal to ensure you get the results I want.”

 

With those parting words Steve rushed from the surgery to join the other Avengers.

 

The Vet waited a few minutes until the roar of the quin jet’s engines faded, certain that he was now alone he stared down at the frightened pet a chilled smile on his lips.

 

“Oh Pup, what fun I am going to have with you!”


End file.
